Weird
by xXddXx
Summary: Just a cute little Sasuke Naruto thing, fuel for the writers weary soul...errr...something liek that. Read enjoy the fluffiness sort of kinda like pg i think O.o


**Disclaimer**- Not mine. Not yours either though. Lets cry together. TT 

**Summery**- Naruto's inner thoughts on Sasuke.

------  
-**Weird**-  
------

_Would it be strange if I told you I loved you?_

I bet it would make you hate me, though I am pretty sure you do already, I am always getting yelled at by you. But though you act so cold, it was easy to see your just like me, maybe that's why I can so easily fall in love with someone who hates me so much. Its hard, you know, loving someone who is so close that you could touch them. Its hard because I won't, I will never reach out for you, it would hurt too much if you turned away. If I keep it inside, burying my love for you inside my heart and playing the part of a 'friend' or a 'rival', then you won't push me away. I can stay with you if I ignore it.

"Oi Teme!"

"What?"

"Lets spar!"

"Hn."

I bet you'll never realize why it is I won't fight anyone but you, not seriously anyways. If I fought Kakashi-sensei I would become stronger, he would push me more than you do. If I fought Sakura I could learn to use strategy when I fight, when to place what kind of kick where among other things. But I don't, I will only spar with you, when we fight, its more than that. At least to me. The touches of your hands, even if its meant to hurt, I could almost smile from the shivers wracking my body. This way, you'll touch me, concentrate on just me, watch just me. It would be easy to trick myself into thinking you could love me too, I have been tempted to go that far. But you would hate it, wouldn't you? The idea of me thinking about you like that, it would disgust you.

_What would you do if I kissed you?_

I would probably get beaten up, your not gay, your Uchiha Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke. You have to revive your clan, bring back what you lost, it means a lot to you. Because of that it means the world to me, I won't attempt a kiss, not when I couldn't help you achieve your dreams. Your dreams and goals mean as much to me as my own, so I won't jeopardize them. I'll stay by your side, a dear friend if I can get that close, and watch as you have children, your wife will probably be beautiful. Who would expect any less from an Uchiha? I am sure you'll reach your goals, your brother dead, your family again large and strong, I'll smile and become Hokage...I wonder if we'll still talk when that comes. It would be nice, to be your friend forever.

"You cheated!"

"Did not, stupid."

"Did! And you know you did!"

"Che. Whatever Dead last."

"Shut up Teme!"

Am I a convincing actor? Do you buy the front I put on with you? I hope so, you wouldn't like what's underneath, I wouldn't like for you to see it either. I bet you didn't know someone could be so fake? You would hate that too probably, in your cold voice denounce people who aren't themselves. I would argue with you about it, but we both know I would give in the end. I love the smile that graces your lips after winning an argument, its smug, arrogant, it's the most emotion you'll show in front of everyone.

_What would you do if I asked you to hold me?_

I like to think you would do it, even if not out of love, you would do it because you could right? Because its another way you can beat me? Though I wouldn't be upset by the loss, then again maybe its just wishful thinking on my part. You would probably think I had lost my maid, though honestly I am tempted to try it, to ask for it just once. No matter how much I dare myself I won't do it though, not when there is a chance you will push me away, call me dobe and walk away from me. Our relationship really is fragile enough, between the constant race for power and the near identical pain and childhood hurt, we are too alike to be together. It's a fact I have tried to embrace, a feeble attempt at trying to not love you so much. I don't think it is working though, I still shout for your attention.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Fight with yourself, retard."

"Yeah right, at least that way I could have a good fight, feather fist."

"Don't make me have to hurt you."

"Bring it on, I am not scared of you!"

You would consider us friends right? I would, but maybe that's just me, you've never told me you thought of me as anything but an annoyance. But you'll spar with me, and I have gotten you to sit with me while I trained, times like those, I really dare to think they are as precious to you as they are to me. Maybe they aren't though, I don't mind, this has always been a very one-sided relationship. But that's fine with me, like I said, I am a good actor, a perfect mask worn to hide how much you mean to me, because it scares me sometimes. I didn't know love could be so frightening, I really can't imagine my life without you. You should have noticed, the way I fight for you, in front of you, during missions. Hopefully you'll never notice, that would be good right? I could stay with you then right? Even as friends, I am okay with that, because everyone cares about their friends right? So, even then, you'll care, and possibly think about me.

"Stop whining stupid."

"Well you didn't have to use the branch, that really hurt asshole!"

"You shouldn't have demanded a rematch then."

"Look I'm bleeding!"

"So? You'll heal soon."

"That's not the point jerk!"

"...Fine, clean up and we'll go get some ramen Dobe."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"Yes! Thanks Sasuke!"

Yeah, I'll be okay, even if I can only be your friend.

-**OWARI**-

**A/N-** hmm...something i wrote to make sure i can still write XDD sorry if it sucks


End file.
